Breath of All Things
by Santoryuu Soccer
Summary: Impressed at what her nakama had gone through to save them in Thriller Bark, a renewed image of him begins to sprout in her head as she sees a different side of him. Takes place immediately after Thriller Bark and will include everything from there.
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful Night

Hey guys! I've finally decided to start a Zoro X Robin story myself. This is going to be a _very_ long story, so I hope you will be patient with me, but, aside from school essays, this is the first time _ever_ writing a story, so please give me a chance and tell me, truthfully, what you think about it.

_**This happens right after Thriller Bark and I will include everything (Merman, Sabaody Archipelago, Kuma, and the separation of the Strawhats) from that point on. I will change, leave out, and add things accordingly to better fit my story.**_

Rated T for slight sexual contents later on and moderate language. All resources belong to their respective owners. I do not own any of these characters, events, and/or plots.

* * *

He couldn't stand it any longer. He'd been following Chopper's orders for as long as he could, but sometimes, he had a limit too. The bandages were restraining him of any movement, and not to mention, pissing the hell out of him.

Without even opening his eyes he grabbed Wado Ichimonji from his side and neatly cut lose the bandages on his chest.

The sword and his promise were the only things that still linked him to his past. He had always kept the sword near him for fear of losing it, though he knew that he couldn't even if he tried. For some reason, despite his horrible sense of direction and despite how far away he was from it, he was always able to sense his sword. However, he was very close to losing it when he gave up his life for Luffy in Thriller Bark. If he had lost his life, he would have lost his sword and his promise along with that, but that Kuma bastard showed him mercy up 'til the very end, challenging him , taunting him, and now he was here as a result of that mercy, laying in the dark infirmary of Thousand Sunny where, outside, the weather was perfect for training.

He didn't know why Chopper was so worried about him all the time. He knew his body, his limit, better than anyone and he knew he couldn't rest even for a day until his name reached heaven itself and that name being 'Roronoa Zoro: the strongest swordsman in the world'.

He was about to get up and sneak out when he heard the familiar clicking of footsteps in the hallway.

"Mr. Swordsman," came a familiar voice as the raven-haired woman stepped into the room. Zoro only grunted in reply. Caught.

"You should listen to Doctor-san more often," she said as she closed the door behind her. She wore a simple dark tank-top along with a black jacket and matching pair of pants. It looked like she hadn't been out in the sun for a while either.

"What do you want?" asked Zoro, ignoring her.

"Doctor-san told me to check on you," she replied. "To make sure you didn't try to cut your bandages"

Zoro looked at the door and was surprised when he saw her move in front of it, blocking his way; smart. "Damn you, woman," he muttered and, realizing that he had no other choice, laid back down.

She smiled. She enjoyed teasing him and messing with his mind; it was funny.

She sat down on the chair near the bed and opened her book and began to read.

Zoro had seen the cover of the book, and that had gotten him interested. It was a simple dark cover with swords of all kinds placed around the title, and it had caught is attention right away. He tried to sneak a quick look at her book. He'd always seen her read huge volumes of books in her free time and never did figure out what she found so interesting in them, but he sure as hell wasn't going to ask her now.

The title of the book read 'Vegapunk's Theory on Inanimate Devil Fruit Users'.

Huh. Zoro had heard about that from the people on Thriller Bark. They were ranting about how the world government had found a new theory on being able to have inanimate objects consume and use the devil fruits; such as weapons. That had caught his attention but when he turned to learn more, they were already talking about something else, so he let it slide. Besides he would never depend on his sword to make him stronger; he needed to gain it himself. Even from the very beginning he believed that the sword should only be as strong as the user and has kept that in his mind even up until now.

"Interested?" Robin asked and lowered the book as she noticed him staring.

_Shit_, he thought to himself. "No." He turned and stared up to the ceiling.

"Mr. Swordsman," Robin smiled, "I'll lend it to you if you wish."

"No... thanks."

There was a strange pause between them as it seemed like nobody was moving, or even breathing for that matter.

"Mr. Swordsman... **I **also heard what happened at Thriller Bark," she said, speaking what had been on her mind for all those days. She clasped her book closed.

"...So? It's got nothing to do with you," he answered. "I did it for myself, don't get the wrong idea."

"No," she said, "you had the intention of dying to save us."

She had said it in a tone like it was no big deal, but she was actually very impressed. She had realized his determination and will on that day. It was not like he was any different before, but she never really knew much of him aside from his stories that others told because he always kept everything to himself no matter how much it hurt him, and she was impressed by that. She had even began wondering if he might have gone through the same thing in Enies Lobby for her.

"I had my own intentions, woman."

"Say what you want, Mr. Swordsman," she smiled and went back to her book.

Suddenly he got up, slipped his three katanas into his haramaki, and walked out of the infirmary. Robin knew that she couldn't stop him so she clasped her book shut once more and went out as well, after him.

* * *

"Zoro?!" screamed Chopper as he saw the green-haired nakama walk out of the cabin. He leaped off the stairs on the Thousand Sunny and ran to Zoro climbing on him and examining him up and down. "Zoro! Your wounds are still fresh! Why did you take the bandages off?"

"You knew I was going to," he thought back to Robin's visit.

"What are you talking about! Why would I think of that! Please Zoro, go lay down! Even now, you're close to death, please don't go walking outside like this."

"Sure, I'll go lay down," he smirked, "while I lift weights."

There was nothing the reindeer could do as the swordsman made his way toward the ladder that lead to the Crow's Nest.

"Oi, Zoro, feeling better?" grinned Luffy as he turned around from facing the ocean.

"LUFFY, DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM," screamed everyone. Nami went up and K.O punched him on his head. As Luffy held his head and doubled over on the deck, Nami walked over to Zoro with the devil's look.

"If you get injured again, I'm not paying for your hospital supply bills. Got it?" she basically screamed and jabbed her finger and nail as hard as she could into his chest.

"Ung," he breathed as he held his reopened wound on his chest. The blood already beginning to soak his hands and drip down his chest.

"Nami! What are you doing?" screamed Chopper as he ran around in circles screaming for a doctor.

"Oh, now that you mention it, I've got the bill on how much you owe me," Nami smiled, devilishly.

Out of her back pocket she produced a large roll of bills that, looked like, she had kept just for this special moment. She unrolled it gracefully and gave it to Zoro.

"The hell?" Zoro's eyes widened as he read the bold numbers at the bottom, "363,000 Beri? I don't owe you even half of that, woman! ...W-whatever, I'll pay it later... I suppose."

He didn't have time for her right now. Besides, he'd repay her in full when he fulfilled his dream.

Robin walked out of the cabin just at that moment and saw Zoro climb up to the Crow's Nest. She had heard commotion from the inside.

"What happened?" she asked as she laid down on the tanning chair beside Nami. She noticed that Luffy was on the ground, a boil forming from his head and foam forming around his mouth. She smiled, she could guess.

"Oh nothing," replied Nami with that look in her eyes again. "Just got some bills straightened out with Zoro."

Robin laughed, "how much now, miss navigator?"

"He owes me 363,000,000 Beri, and I told you to call me Nami," she replied," it's not like you're new to this crew."

"Oh, yohohohoho, but I am. Do I get a prize? Yohoho, like maybe... seeing your panti-" And before Brook could even finish, he got another beat down by Nami.

"Don't say such creepy things!" she screamed and kicked him a few more times.

The archeologist chuckled. She still couldn't believe that she had left the cruel old life she once had and joined this crew. This crew... It was one of a kind. Definitely one of a kind, with one of a kind people...

* * *

"4302... 4303... 4304," Zoro grunted as he finally felt the reassuring pressure of his long-needed weights in the Crow's Nest.

His mind wandered back briefly to the conversation with Chopper.

_"Zoro! Your wounds are still fresh! Why did you take the bandages off?"_

_"You knew I was going to," he thought back to Robin's visit._

_"What are you talking about! Why would I think of that! Please Zoro, go lay down! Even now you're close to death, please don't go walking outside like this."_

Had Chopper been lying, or... that woman, he thought. Why did she care about what he did at Thriller Bark? It was his own damned business, and yet she decided to stuff her damn nose in it. But Zoro couldn't deny that what she said was true; he had done it for the crew. Nonetheless, he didn't want anyone to know. It was fine the way it was, and he had a 1 on 1 score to settle with the Pacifista. "4402..."

"Oi, Marimo! Dinner's ready," called Sanji from the kitchen. He waited for a bit, but then leaped back inside when his precious 'Nami-swan' called for him.

"That stupid love cook," muttered Zoro as he set his weight down, careful not to crack the floor.

He wiped off his sweat with the towel and put his opened-yellow jacket, that he wore in Enies Lobby, back on. He jumped down from the Crow's Nest.

He had always avoided the ladder as much as he could because he thought it was too slow and the sound of it pissed him off, but with his injuries lately, he had noo choice but to use it to get up.

Only once he reached the bottom and looked up did he see the faint full moon in the dark sky. It was only dinner time but the sun had already set and the stars were already out.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

He lowered his head slowly still taking in the sight, and then he saw that woman again; Nico Robin.

She heard him grumble something under his breath with "damned" and "meddling" in it. She smiled and went inside the kitchen for dinner.

Sanji greeted her with pop-out heart eyes and pulled open the empty chair beside him for her to sit. She took his offer and sat down. She sipped her tea that had already been pre-placed, in only two spots, mind you, as Sanji delivered the food onto the table.

"LET'S EAT!" screamed Luffy and went straight for cooked turkey. Sanji kicked him away just in time. Luffy now had 2 bumps on top of each.

"We have to wait for that bastard," he said with a slight touch of disgust in his voice.

"Eh? Who're you waiting for, ero-cook?" retorted Zoro as he walked into the kitchen just in time.

The room corrupted into shouts and laughter as they watched Zoro and Sanji fight as they always did. Even Robin giggled. Zoro was the first one to break it.

"I don't have time for you," he said as he dodged Sanji's kick with ease.

He re-sheathed his sword and was about to take a seat beside Robin when he suddenly remembered. He turned and took the only other seat left across from her.

While the meal was mostly peaceful, with exceptions of Luffy's shouting, Zoro kept eying Robin suspiciously, and even when he didn't notice it, he was staring subconsciously at her as well.

_What was it with that woman..._

When she noticed him looking at her, she just gave him her usual smile and went back to her food. In fact, she had noticed him staring all along, but she had decided not to pay any attention to it.

When everyone, yes, including Luffy, finished eating, Zoro was the first to vacate the room. He couldn't stand seeing that idiot cook flirt with Robin and Nami during dinner. It _ruined_ his dinner.

Zoro sat outside and leaned on the Thousand Sunny in his favorite sleeping position, his swords placed neatly beside him. Except he wasn't sleeping. It was an exceptionally beautiful cool night and he wondered what made it different than all the other one's he's seen. He stared up blankly into the sky. He felt relaxing, unlike other times where his hands were basically on his swords while sleeping. Relaxing... but he liked it.

From inside the cabin Robin could see the careless and deep in thought look on the swordsman's face as she looked out. She had decided to stay in the cabin for a bit longer and enjoy heat after all the other members except Sanji left.

He hadn't been bothering her as much today but when all the members left, he had asked her, "what's wrong with Marimo?"

Robin looked at him. "What makes you say that, Sanji-kun?"

Normally he would have been dancing in circles at the mention of his name by one of his girls, but today he didn't seem to notice it at all.

"I know he keeps to himself, but he's been **too** quiet over the last few days, especially today," he said and cast a glance outside. "I know you were also listening in on our conversation on Thriller Bark, Robin-chan, but I'm not sure if that's what's been bothering him."

She was surprise that he left out the usual 'CHWANNN!!!' in her name.

"You guys have been getting along a bit better after that incident, cook-san," Robin replied, taking a sip from her cup.

"Oi, it's not like that," he said, "can't a guy worry about his shitty nakama once in a while?"

She smiled.

"Well, it's getting late Sanji-kun, I'm going to go now," she said as she set down her cup.

"Ah goodnight, Robin. You should get some rest, you seem tired."

* * *

Hey! So, sorry that it's moving along like this, but I did warn you that it was going to be a slow story, and also to make up for that, I will be updating VERY often, maybe everyday, and maybe every 2 days, because it's summer and I have nothing to do at home. I know that I'm not good with stories but please bear with me as I'm trying my best to improve right now, and that's not just by writing more. I am almost 14 years old, by the way, so take pity on me, bahaha, just kidding. It's all the more reason to view me more strictly. Please review honestly because I'm really not sure if I should continue with this if people don't like it.

Many many many many many many many many many many many -GASP- many many many many many manyyyyyy thanks to Kaoden, Rastafarai, and burichifan for their great criticism ( I think my Language Art's mark is going to raise by atleast 20% after this story :D [105% o-o]) and suffort, and some beatifully written walls of texts (that make me happy)! Those are the things that inspire me to go on and try to better myself as much as I can!


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Shift

Hi guys, just as I promised, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry if this story is crappy, but I'm going to consider this one a practice for my next story, I suppose :D. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's shorter. Honest reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. =D

* * *

Night watch. He hated it and yet, somehow, he had to do it more than anyone on the ship. Apparently he had pissed Nami off during Enies Lobby on the night she was supposed to be watching and ever since, she had forced him to take her shift. He didn't know why he even went with it- screw that, he didn't even**_ remember_** that incidence, but at least it got her to shut up about it, and that was damned good enough for him.

Zoro stared out the window in the Crow's Nest and into the night. He had a light weight in his hand. It really didn't serve any purpose, but he needed _something_ to make it look like he was doing _something. _Maybe it was just to fool himself, maybe not.

He had been close to dozing off a few times already but the image of Nami threatening him, that 'if he were ever to fall asleep during a shift, she would triple his dept' always came back to haunt him right at the last second. The last thing he needed was for his 363,000 Beri to be tripled.

His sword, Wado Ichimonji, shimmered brightly in the moonlight. It brought back his memories as a child of when he dueled with Kuina, her blade- this blade, always shimmering when she used her special finale shot, that he could never avoid, against him. He thought briefly to his future, instead of lingering in this past, of what he was going to do when he fulfilled his dream, but before the whole question even processed his head, he was distracted by a creaking noise below, on deck.

He put his hands on this swords but stayed sitting, leaning against the wall.

"Luffy up for a midnight snack," he muttered to himself, but changed his mind immediately as he heard the damned sound of the ladders clicking against each other again. Damn, he hated that sound and it didn't help that is was right now either.

The trap door creaked open a crack and then a full arm pushed it out all the way. A slim full figure came through the opening slowly, something rectangular in its hands. Zoro squinted in the darkness and made out the object. A book. Shit.

"You don't mind if I read here, do you, Mr. Swordsman?" asked Robin as she stepped into the light. The truth was, she was already too over tired to read, but somehow, she felt like she had an obligation to be here.

Zoro stayed silent in the shadows. She made her way to the small coffee table and began to read, the moonlight illuminating her book. It was a different book this time, but when where he was sitting, he couldn't make out the title; it was too dark.

Zoro sighed. Even if he had a weird feeling around her, she was still his nakama, after all. He hesitantly got up, went inside the small cabin, and retrieved a candle and a match. He lit the candle and set it on the coffee table in front of the woman. She looked up from her book.

"Mr. Swordsman..." Robin began, but he cut her off. "Don't mention it."

He sat back down on the floor and stared at the ceiling. Why the hell had he just done that? He knew himself, and he trusted in that knowledge. He knew that he would **never** do that for anyone, even if they were his nakama; it would have shattered his pride. But, even as he tried to convince himself wrongly, he felt that pride had no part in it this time. After several more moments his head began to spin and he settled on that he was just way over tired.

He leaned back, rested his head on the wall, and closed his eyes.

"Mr. Swordsman, you're on duty," Robin said as she cast a glance over to him. "Make sure you don't fall asleep."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I know." He had totally forgotten. "I-I was just taking a break."

Robin giggled.

"Eh? What's so funny?" he asked, a tint of red showing up on his face.

"Oh nothing, Mr. Swordsman," she replied, chuckling to herself.

"Oi, you think I'm lying, don't you?" He turned his head away to hide his face.

"Not at all," Robin replied, smiling.

She picked up her book again and found the place she left off of. The candle provided a great help. She stiffled a yawn at the sight of her book, and decided that maybe she should call it a day after she finished this chapter.

"What do you find so interesting in books?" Zoro asked bluntly when he finally caught a glimpse of the cover. It wasn't the same book. The cover on the one she was reading right now was plain black with simple roses bordering it and symbols in the middle, nothing interesting.

"They're fascinating," she replied. "Words are not something that can describe it. People use books for many purposes, but I read and study history so that we won't repeat the mistakes they did. I read to gain knowledge."

Zoro was stunned. She said something he actually understood, and not only that, he made _sense_ of it. He knew what it felt like to try and better himself, and, even though that wasn't what she directly said, he knew that that's what she had meant.

"I understand..." he muttered under his breath.

"I know you do," she giggled, "I explained it in a way so even someone like you could comprehend it."

A vein popped in Zoro's head.

Suddenly another wave of tiredness washed over Robin as she set her book down on the table. Maybe she had overexerted herself today. She tried her best to keep her eyes open for as long as possible, but eventually she gave in and relaxed at the sound of the howling wind outside the room. And right before she fell into a deep sleep, she saw Mr. Swordsman charging at her and yelling something. She didn't catch it. Her eyes were already shut and her ears didn't seem to function anymore.

Thud.

"Shit," Zoro cursed, "that was close. At least get off the chair before you sleep, woman."

He had seen her lean over strangely over the chair in the darkness and the next thing he knew, she was falling. He had ran as fast as he could and just barely managed to catch her.

What a pain, he thought.

He set her on the floor and slid off his yellow jacket. He looked at it briefly and then put it on her.

"Only the weak catch colds, huh?"

* * *

Next chapter should be coming out later today or, at latest, early tomorrow. :D

Many many many many many many many many many many many -GASP- many many many many many manyyyyyy thanks to Kaoden, Rastafarai, and burichifan for their great criticism ( I think my Language Art's mark is going to raise by atleast 20% after this story :D [105% o-o]) and suffort, and some beatifully written walls of texts (that make me happy)! Those are the things that inspire me to go on and try to better myself as much as I can!


	3. Chapter 3: Relaxing Meat

Thanks to everyone that read my story! I'll try my best. Tips would be very much appreciated. :) Well, I'll stop talking now so you can start reading! xD

* * *

Robin awoke the next morning to the sound of the waves crashing upon each other. The dim sun was still low on the horizon and the air was still cold, but nonetheless, she had a beautiful sleep. She hadn't dreamed about her past last night like she had for the passing weeks now. She felt great.

She propped herself up on her elbows and examined her surroundings. It was a habit she couldn't seem to get rid off as she had been accustomed to waking up in the most random of places when she was still on the run. But she wasn't on the run anymore. She was with her nakama now, and they would protect her. Or so they always told her.

It took her a moment to clear the fog from he mind, but as soon as she straightened up, she knew where she was and remembered everything of last night in an instant. She had fallen asleep on the chair while reading but now she was on the ground of the Crow's Nest. Had she fallen while sleeping? It was only then, that she notice the bright yellow jacket on top of her. She smiled.

* * *

Zoro stepped out of the steam-filled shower and took a deep breath. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't even remember the last time he took a shower or bath. He didn't enjoy showering as he thought it only took away from his training time, but he didn't want that love cook to get a hold of something new to make fun of him for, so he did it occasionally... or tried to at least.

His mind raced to last night with that woman as he dried himself off with the towel. Why had he let her in? Why had he lit that candle? Why had he talked to her? Why had he caught her? And most importantly... why did he give her his jacket? As much as he thought it over, he couldn't find a proper explanation, or even a sad excuse that would only fool himself, to clear his mind. Everything he did and said last night was not him, definitely not him. He decided to shake it off for now. He could worry about that some other time.

With his towel in hand, he pushed open the door and stepped into his room. He dropped everything on the floor and made his way to the closet. He never really bothered with his clothing so he grabbed the first shirt and pair of pants he got a hold of. He slid his swords inside the side of his shirt. It turned out he had grabbed the tight blue tanktop from Skypiea, that was custom made for him, and his usual pants.

"Whatever," he grinned, "can't say I was expecting anything better."

Zoro stalked slowly out of his room and onto the deck. It was still quite early outside and the sun had only risen about half way. His moist hair blew gently in the cool breeze.

_Training_. That was the only thing that crossed his mind at that second. The others wouldn't have been up yet this early in the morning so he could manage an hour or two before breakfast.

He walked up to the ladder that led to the Crow's Nest and looked at it in disgust. His wounds had been hurting this morning when he left the Crow's Nest to catch a few ZzZzzZZ's in his room, and now they felt raw.

"Mah," he said, "looks like you win this one, Chopper."

He began to climb, and as he came to the halfway point he felt the ladder shake from above.

_Shit. _He had totally forgotten that that woman was still up there.

She hadn't noticed Zoro yet and was already a ways down before he finally said something.

"Oi..."

Robin looked down.

"Ah, Mr. Swordsman," she replied, not surprised at all.

There was silence. Zoro sighed and re-secured his swords on his waist. "Don't move."

He let his legs hang in the air as he breathed deeply. With a sudden surge of power he pulled himself up the rung and flung himself into the air, legs first. He did a front flip to adjust his angle and then landed perfectly with both his feet on top of the Crows Nest. He chocked up blood. The impact had brought back the pain in the chest.

Robin's mouth parted slightly. "Mr. Swordsman."

He looked at her and gave her something like a semi-cocky-smile-frown and climbed down the ladder from the roof of the nest.

Robin chuckled to herself and then climbed the rest of the way down. Seconds later, after she hit the ground, Nami came down the stairs and onto the deck.

"Robin?" she asked. "What were you doing up in the Crow's Nest? It was Zoro's shift last night, not yours."

"I was reading," she replied with closed eyes and a small smile on her face and walked into the kitchen where Sanji greeted her and grabbed the nearest flowers he could find to give to her.

Outside on the deck a small smile began to form on Nami's devious face as she absorbed everything that happened. Oh, she had the perfect plan to confirm her theory.

* * *

"Oi, oi oi!" yelled Zoro as he pushed Luffy's face away from the last fish on the large plate in the middle, "I get this one, Luffy!"

"No way, Zoro!" screamed Luffy in protest as he blindly stretched his arms toward the food. "You got the last one!"

"You dumbass," replied Zoro and stomped on Luffy's arms, "the stupid love cook got that one."

"Hey, Marimo!" screamed Sanji and took the cigarette from his mouth. "You trying to start something?"

"I'm surprised you caught on, double dumbass!"

Nami sighed and placed her hand on her forehead, shielding her view of them. "Robin, I'm too tired for this. Could you please take care of them for me?"

"Veinte Fleur..." Robin crossed her arms, "...Flip!"

Fourteen arms sprouted out from the table and grabbed the three boys' legs while two sprouted from each of their bodies and flipped them off the table. Luffy landed with a loud crack on a pile of firewood, Sanji fell over the kitchen counter and there were sounds of shattering pottery, and Zoro landed perfectly standing up without a single scratch. Robin had indefinitely went easy on him, but wasn't sure why herself.

Nami watched with growing interest. "Oh...?"

Her smirk widened. "Thanks Robin."

The rest of breakfast was very organized and mannered. Everyone had deathly silent after seeing the 3 fighters being knocked out in one hit by Robin. Even Chopper, who had always shared some sort of conversation about books during meals, didn't dare say much to Robin. The only ones that were talking were Nami and her. They enjoyed the mocking silence.

After breakfast Nami demanded that everyone gathered on the deck.

"What's going on, Nami?" asked Luffy when he finally regained consciousness.

"Listen up guys, I have something important to tell you," she said. "I know I should have told you this sooner, but back at Thriller Bark Lola actually gave me a choice of two desetinations. The first, was, of course, to head straight to Sabaody Archipelago and then Merman island. This was the one that I had originally settled on, and thought that the other one was most definitely not going to be our choice. But now considering our condition, I think option two would be a great way to relax from our adventure for once. This option was to stop at an island at the edge of our course that doesn't have a magnetic pull. Of course our Log Pose won't pick it up but Lola did tell me that it could be something easily spotted even from hundreds of kilometers away on a clear weather. What do you guys think?"

"I'm with you, Nami-swannnn!" screamed Sanji before she barely even finished.

"Oh? Vacation? Sounds interesting," smirked Zoro. "There'll be wine."

"Intriguing," commented Robin as she tucked her hair out of her way.

"ALRIGHT! It's settled! Let's go to NIKU ISLAND!" screamed the captain as he jumped energetically up and down, holding his precious straw hat in place.

"You named it MEAT ISLAND!" screamed Usopp and slapped Luffy.

There was a rupture of laughter and enjoyment from the crew as they realized that they'd finally be taking a so long needed vacation and time off.

* * *

So sorry! Not much going on with Zoro and Robin in this chapter because I'm using it to develop the rest of the story! I wanted to finish this before I went to bed, so I had to rush bits and parts of it. When I have time, I'll go back and fix them. :) Please give me honest reviews on how to improve my writing and/or style! Thanks for reading! :D

Many many many many many many many many many many many -GASP- many many many many many manyyyyyy thanks to Kaoden, Rastafarai, and burichifan for their great criticism ( I think my Language Art's mark is going to raise by atleast 20% after this story :D [105% o-o]) and suffort, and some beatifully written walls of texts (that make me happy)! Those are the things that inspire me to go on and try to better myself as much as I can!


	4. Chapter 4: Disturbing Truth

Hey, I'm back. I haven't got much to say but the usual stuff so I'll just leave you to your reading. :D  
Began writing: August 01, 2009.

Warning: SKULL JOKE AHEAD!!

* * *

"Oi, Nami, Nami, Nami!" screamed Luffy as he sat on the railing of the Thousand Sunny. He made a hurried gesture for her to come.

"What is it now, Luffy?" she sighed.

"Nami! Is that the Niku island you were talking about?" He gestured again and pointed straight ahead of them.

She began to turn and tell him off when suddenly a huge wave of energy consumed her. Her eyes widened as she turned and stared at the scene in front of her.

There was a vast ocean of water, like everything else, and right in the middle of it, an island. It most certainly wasn't a normal island with that. From the middle of the island extended something blue, like a humungous stick, that rose through the air all the way and pierced through the sky itself. The top was hidden within the clouds and Nami began wondering if there even **was** a top at all.

By now all the other strawhats had gathered to witness this phenomenon that they were heading straight to.

"SUPPAAAAA, but how could such a thing not have a magnetic pull?" asked Franky. He adjusted his sunglasses.

"This island is completely made out of ice," Robin explained as she gazed at the base of the island. "Naturally, ice does not have a magnetic pull. It must have been pressurized under extreme conditions for it to have reached this state."

Zoro looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Had she read that in a book? No, there was no way people could have known something like this existed. Zoro found that she had always had the answer to the crew's questions on navigation and the seas and explained them in full detail when they were presented, but he had always thought that she had read about them somewhere in books and simply retold them instead of analyzing them thoroughly her_self_. He didn't deny that he was impressed. It was most certainly something he could never hope to do; he knew his limits well and that was far beyond his reach.

"Oi, how much longer until we reach it?" asked Zoro. He leaned against the railing and looked at the splitting sky ahead.

"This doesn't make any sense," said Nami. "Lola told me that the island was toward the **West-** not _in_ our path- and that we'd have to blindly sail there once we found the 'mark'."

She checked her Log Pose a third time. We were still on course according to it.

"Nah, whatever, Nami!" said Luffy as he cocked his head to one side, then the other. "Let's just head to it. That old zombie must have gotten her directions messed up."

Nami was too flustered to even notice that she was supposed to hit him.

"I guess..." she said under her breath, "just this once."

"Yohohoho! My first adventure! I'm so excited that I can feel my heartbeat!" said Brook. "Ah wait. I don't have a heart."

* * *

"Sir! Captain Akio reporting in!" reported the tall marine captain as he bowed respectively. "Emergency sighting!"

"Hmm? What do you want? I'm trying to follow my Justice by Laziness right now."

"Sorry for the disturbance, Sir! But there has been a sighting of a pirate ship anchoring at this island. 10 people or less were reported stepping onto the island! They have been identified and confirmed as the Strawhat crew!"

"Oh? The Strawhat? Arararara, that could be interesting... Nico Robin."

* * *

"So even the shores are made of ice," said Sanji. He took a drag from his cigarette.

"But there are plants growing here," said Chopper as he carefully touched a blue flowered plant that greatly resembled a rose.

"What's wrong, Robin?" Nami had noticed her strange behavior since earlier.

"There's not a hint of coolness here," Robin said. She examined the ice on the ground. "The island is new, you can tell just by a look, but the extreme pressurization it needs to make something like this takes millions of years to form."

Robin had been confused since they saw the island. She could feel the overwhelming power and knew that something wasn't right. This couldn't have been a natural process. That meant it was man-made. There was only one man in this entire world that possessed enough power to match this phenomenon.

"Aokiji," she whispered.

"Hmm? The admiral?" asked Zoro. His hands rested on his swords.

Robin gasped. She hadn't noticed that he was there.

"Eh, it's what I thought too. But he doesn't have anything to do with you anymore, so relax. You have a place to where you belong; you've got us now. He made a promise to you," he said and walked off toward the rest of the crew and then turned back and smirked at her, "didn't he?"

She stood there unable to move, still shocked at what she had found out, but more, even so, to Mr. Swordman's words. He wasn't there in Water 7 when she met with Aokiji again, so how did he know about it? Slowly, a nostalgic smile began to spread on her face and she chuckled.

_Speaking what he doesn't know and assuming what he would have done, what a reckless man he is, Roronoa Zoro._

* * *

Alright, yohoho! Skull joke! I bet you guys saw that one coming! So, did any of you guess it was Aokiji during the conversation with Captain Akio? I threw in more and more hints gradually, so if you hadn't found out by the end of that conversation, you're a pretty clueless man, arararar. Short chapter, I know, but I felt that it was the ideal place to leave off at. Also, sorry if the last bit sounded out of character for Zoro. That's what I felt at first as well, but then I could totally imagine Zoro saying that, so I kept it like that. Besides, if everything were to be 100% like Oda's One Piece, then there wouldn't be any romance at all (aside from Sanji and Hancock). :D

Completed: August 01, 2009

Expect next chapter: August 01, 2009 or early morning on August 02, 2009.

Many many many many many many many many many many many -GASP- many many many many many manyyyyyy thanks to Kaoden, Rastafarai, and burichifan for their great criticism ( I think my Language Art's mark is going to raise by atleast 20% after this story :D [105% o-o]) and suffort, and some beatifully written walls of texts (that make me happy)! Those are the things that inspire me to go on and try to better myself as much as I can!


	5. Chapter 5: Godgiven Situation

Hey, again. Sorry for the slow update this time, I had to go on a 4 hour shopping trip... Anyway, this chapter's a bit longer and there's a bit more movement in it. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Date started: August 01, 2009

* * *

"Admiral, what are your orders on this, sir?" asked captain Akio as he saluted once more.

"Ararara, nothing. Do not look for them. Only once you see them, inform me and go after them. Remember and focus only on your government orders on this island. They're cruel people," Aokiji replied and lifted his sleep mask, "they won't forgive you if you screw up and they won't forgive me for trying to forgive them to forgive you for forgiving the strawhats for screwing up."

* * *

"Hey, this one looks good," said Usopp. He pointed his thumb toward a slope that slightly caved into the thick sheet of ice.

"Guysssss," complained Luffy, "I don't see why we have to do this. I can just-"

"NO!" everyone screamed in unison, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"This is our best bet. Let's do it," said Sanji and took his cigarette out of his mouth.

It had turned out that the shore of this place was the only thing below 50 meters in ground level in this entire island. The village had been made on top of the shelf and there was another sheet protecting the outside of the island similar to the walls of a castle. Even though it would have been easy to get up with Luffy's ability, they didn't want to die just quite yet.

"I'll go first," said Zoro. He walked to the wall of ice and looked up. It was easily over 80 meters in height. A fall onto the sharp surface ground from there could be fatal.

He touched the ice's surface. Even though it wasn't emitting any cold air from a _distance_, it sure as **hell** felt like ice from up close. It was freezing cold and hard as rock; as if there was some sort of energy border around the surface that contained and kept the cold air from flowing out.

The slope he was touching was one of the smoother ones surrounding the island, but that may have been a downfall for them at this point; it was beyond slippery at touch.

Zoro, seeing no other way, unsheathed two of his swords but left Wadou at his waist, inside its scabbard. He held them both in a backward grip and slid the accursed sword, Sandai Kitetsu, in first. It pierced easily through the ice's surface with its legendary blade, and seemed to hold firm and well. He raised himself with his arm only and put Shuusui into good use as well.

Meter by meter he made his way up using only the strength in his arms and his blades. Zoro had thought that his legs would only burden and unsteady him, so he simple let them go limp and focused all his energy into his arms.

When he reached the top, only a minute later, he let out a deep breath. "Oi, you guys should look at this."

* * *

"Ah, that hurts. What do those kids think they're doing, slicing through my ice as if it were an inanimate object," said Aokiji. His breath turned colder and colder until the white cloud of exhaust was almost essentially frozen ice when it left his mouth.

"Er, sir..?" began Akio.

"Don't answer that, Akio. Go back to your duties and inform me when you see the strawhats," Aokiji said and waved him off.

"Yes sir!"

The towering captain ducked through the door and into the hall way where his earnest face suddenly turned into something like Nami's evil smile. He had the absolute perfect way to raise his ranks up higher and make a good impression on the world government itself.

* * *

"Okay... You- can go- now, Franky," gasped Usopp as he finally reached the top after minutes of continuous slipping, tripping, crying, falling, and repeating; all in that order.

"SUPPA!!"

Franky pointed his opened arm toward the ground. "Coup... de Vent!"

The ice split with a deafening CRACK and sunk deep into the ground as the wave of air blast Franky up to his nakama. He landed in his signature dance move.

"Whoa," he stared as he noticed the enchanting scene below him.

Everything in sight was blue. The large city shone in the midday sun with a shade of blue you could only find in a king's castle. Every street, every corner, glimmered in the sunlight as all the citizens, it seemed, of the village polished and cleansed it all at the same time, each taking a small portion of it. It was almost like they had a schedule of what they were supposed to do at certain times. On top of that, all the citizens seemed to have a tightly-knit relationship with just about everyone else on the island as they stopped at every street and store to say hello.

Robin was the last one still on the shore. She hadn't bothered taking time to line up when she had a new, never before seen, island to examine and discover.

"Robin-chwannn!" Sanji shouted in the sweetest voice he could manage. "It's your turn! Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall!"

"Shut it, swirly brows," said Zoro and walked past him on the narrow sheet of ice.

"Hey, you'd better watch it, Mister I-can't-smile-because-it's-training," Sanji retorted, immitating a child. He stuck out his bottom lip in disgust at whom he was facing.

=-=

Robin, who hadn't moved one inch from her spot, smiled. She had decided not to use her devil fruit powers in fear of breaking her limbs if she accidentally slipped on them. After all, damage done on her sprouted limbs were also cast upon her real ones. 50 broken limbs added together would be beyond unbearable for her.

She picked up Mr. Swordsman's katanas, that Usopp had dropped, and held them carefully in her hands. She knew how he treasured his swords as if they were more important than his life so she handled them with care. But there was something evil about one that bothered her. She examined the blade that was giving off the tremendous murderous intent. It had a red hilt and the scabbard, she had seen Mr. Swordsman carry before, was red with a golden trim. She remembered that she had heard him call it "Sandai Kitetsu: the 'problem child'" before, and now she finally understood.

Robin put that katana into the ice first. She was surprised at how easy it slid in; like a hot knife in butter. She stepped on it, and stuck the other sword in. Slowly but safely she made her way up the vertical slope, using her legs and hands to steady herself.

She was about three-fourths of the way up when suddenly a large tremor hit the island. In instinct, she dangled as close as she could to the wall of ice with one hand. Her other hand had Mr. Swordsman's katana in it and she couldn't let go of it, but her other hand was beginning to feel its limit, and she knew it wouldn't hold much longer.

"O-oi! What's going on?" screamed Luffy as he tried to steady himself with his free hand that wasn't on his hat.

"An earthquake at a time like this?" screamed Nami. Then a smile slowly formed on her face when she saw that Robin was still hanging on to the ice sheet. It wasn't like she was happy that her closest nakama was in trouble, in fact, just the opposite, but she couldn't deny that this was a god-given moment to her; it was even better than the original plan she had thought of. Besides, Robin would never die from something as small as this. Now she only had to push that stupid swor-

A bright flash of green streaked past her vision and an impossibly terrifying energy followed it. Her eyes widened as she turned her head to catch a glimpse of the cause of the monstrous energy. It was Zoro. He had dove off the sheet of ice with his third sword gripped tightly between his teeth. She got a quick look of his eyes as he turned around to cut the rock that was falling his way, Nami's mouth parted. She had never seen his eyes like that; so lively and determined. She could have sworn she even saw fire starting to flare in them; if she hadn't known any better, that is.

=-=

Zoro sliced the pieces of falling rock that were blocking his path with a twitch of his neck. He hadn't known why he jumped off, but the next thing he knew he was already soaring in the sky, diving after the woman that had been knocked off the wall by a chunk of ice.

He granted himself more speed as he pressed his arms to his side and his legs to each other. As soon as he was close enough to reach her, he pulled her up, above and on top of him and pressed her tightly to his body with his left arm wrapped around her in support. He cut the remaining chunks of ice that were threatening to hit them when they landed, and caught her eyes for a brief moment. They were wide, and her mouth was semi opened as if she wanted to say something to him.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

So, how was that? I tried my best to bring out what I had imagined on paper without breaking the personalities of each character (greedy Nami -cough-) and I think I might have failed it. I may have over-sped up the process, and I guess it just doesn't flow that well, but that's only my thoughts. Please give me your honest reviews on this! Thank you. :) Yohoho!

Date Completed: August 01, 2009.

Look out for the next chapter!!:  
Zoro and Robin are split from the rest of the crew as they travel around the island to find a different entrance in, while Luffy and the others finally receive that fateful re-meet with the admiral, Aokiji.

(PREVIEW HAS BEEN WRITTEN AND PROVED COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM THE ACTUAL CHAPTER, HAHA, PLEASE IGNORE!)

Ya, I fail at quick previews! :)

Many many many many many many many many many many many -GASP- many many many many many manyyyyyy thanks to Kaoden, Rastafarai, and burichifan for their great criticism ( I think my Language Art's mark is going to raise by atleast 20% after this story :D [105% o-o]) and suffort, and some beatifully written walls of texts (that make me happy)! Those are the things that inspire me to go on and try to better myself as much as I can!


	6. Chapter 6: Uncanny Seperation

Yes! It's finally up! It had a HUGE writing block while writing this chapter, but I finally got past it. Sorry to disappoint you, but I changed the story a bit so yesterday's preview of this chapter was mostly wrong, haha. XD

Started: August 02, 2009

* * *

"Zoro! Robin! Are you alright?"

Zoro stirred slightly at the faint voice and came slowly back to his senses. His eyes fluttered open and immediately, he felt immense pain eating up his entire back and head. His spine was most likely broken, and if not, severely cracked, from the fall onto the sharp ice. But that didn't seem to matter now. In the past, his body had been able to adapt and heal beyond human limitations, and, as long as he still had a heartbeat, even now, he could recover from anything.

The swordsman tried to turn his body to get up, avoiding adding more stress onto his back, but there was something heavy blocking him, preventing him of doing so. Nico Robin bad fallen onto him. He had managed to prevent a fatal injury for her, at the very least, and he also knew, before he even dove off the wall, that his body would be able to survive the fall without much of a problem.

He noticed his sword being gripped tightly around the woman's right hand. He tried to speak, but the process only forced him to cough up more blood onto the cracked ice floor. He looked up into the sky.

_She could have saved herself if she had let go of my sword._

The body on top of Zoro began to shift and he could hear the woman's awakened breathing.

"Oi..." he said, keeping his voice as steady as possible.

"Mr. Swordsman..." Robin replied. Her eyes opened in recognition as she remembered everything."...Why?".

"Hmm?" he looked at her. His vision was beginning to blur and he knew that a concussion might have been very likely to be his case.

"Why... did you save me?"

"I told you already, didn't I?" he stated, his voice low. "Even I wouldn't sink as low as to disregarding a nakama when they're in need."

Robin had wanted to say something when they were falling before, but she hadn't been able to force any words out.

"... Thank-"

Zoro cut her off again.

"Don't bother, woman," he said, "It was only my duty."

It had taken a lot out of Zoro just to talk, and now, he was finally starting to feel the effects of his injuries.

Robin sprouted arms from the ground behind Zoro and forcefully pushed him up until he was on his feet. _Shit. _He heard the cracking of a few more bones in his spine. Blood spurted out of his throat but he clenched his teeth and stopped it in his mouth just in time.

=-=

"Hey, you two!" screamed Luffy from above. "You okay?"

"We... won't be able to get up to you again," Zoro grunted, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Yeah, you'd probably get lost on the way," laughed Sanji.

Zoro ignored the cook's comment and turned to the woman standing by him.

"You're fine, aren't you?" he asked.

Robin didn't say anything. She knew where he was going with it.

"Yes, Mr. Swordsman," she paused. "But I'm not going to leave you down here by yourself."

He shrugged, or tried to without hurting himself. Even though he hadn't said it, he was actually glad that he'd have someone to guide him. He knew that he'd probably never make it to his nakama again without help. He had accepted that fact now... the fact that he was a complete dumbass with directions, and he had guessed that she picked up on that as well, now, as she was observant quite most of the time.

"Nami," Robin called, "we're going to find a different way into the town. There must be at least a semi-flat entrance around this island."

"Alright, then..." Nami said. She was still in shock of how well her un-planned plan had unfolded. She hadn't even _needed _to shove Zoro over the edge; he had done it voluntarily himself. "...We'll see you in town then, whenever."

"'When_ever_'," Usopp mimicked Nami and posed. The reindeer doctor was collapsed on the ground in laughter, thrashing his legs up wildly into the air, but no one else seemed to have noticed Usopp at all.

"Yosh! Let's go then!" screamed Luffy and disappeared over the edge of the wall.

=-=

When the 7 other members left his sight, Zoro wobbled unsteadily on his spot. He hadn't dared to move until now, but he had to find his swords sooner of later. Wadou had been in his mouth the entire time, even after he fell, and it's scabbard _seemed_ to be on his waist as well. He didn't look down, and he didn't have to. He could feel it. Now if only he could find his other sword...

Shuusui.

He focused.

Shuusui.

Everything became silent. He felt the breath again. Zoro could feel the power flowing through him again like in the fight against Mr. 1. Up until now he hadn't been able to re-summon that sensation at all, but suddenly it was within him again. Did he _have_ to be at the brink of death to be able to call upon it? If so, would there be any use to this power?

He could feel it... The breath of the irregular plants. The breath of the cold steel ice. The breath of the chunks of debris. The breath of his sword... His sword... It was under one of the larger chunks of ice on the field.

He walked up to the ice boulder and took Wadou from his mouth. He sliced through the middle of the rock with a mere push of his thumb on his sword. This was the power. The power to cut everything, and the power to cut nothing- to protect.

He picked up the revealed blade from the ground and re-sheathed both of his swords.

"How did you know where your swords were?" asked the raven-haired woman, standing beside him.

"I felt it's breath," Zoro replied, lamely. "Mah, it's something like a power that I can only call upon when I'm close to the state of death. I feel the sense of living in things surrounding me, more distinct than a presence, but less indicating than a heartbeat; a breathing."

"I've read about that before, Mr. Swordsman," Robin said, "you are not the only one that possesses this power."

"It doesn't matter how many people have possessed it in the past, because I have it _now_."

"I see." Robin smiled.

=-=

"We'll have 4 rooms," Nami told the front desk manager and stared into his eyes.

"Y-yes, ma'am, certainly. That will be 8,000 Beri... please," he said and pushed up his glasses nervously on his sunken nose.

"8,000 Beri? Are you sure?"

"Uh... no ma'am, 6,000 Beri, my mistake."

She glared.

"Ah, I'm really sorry about that, I meant 4,000 Beri...?"

"Deal!" Nami grinned and put the already long sorted out cash onto the front desk.

The manager slipped the 4 keys over the counter carefully and grabbed the cash.

"Witch," the whole crew whispered together.

=-=

"There's only one bed in each room, so we'll have to split ourselves up, and someone will have to sleep on the floor of a room," Nami said, "I'll go with the idiot captain in case something happens."

"I'll sleep on the floor and serve you until I die, Nami-swan!" Sanji cried and swooned over her.

"Usopp!" screamed Chopper and hugged the sniper's leg.

"Yohohoho, looks like we're together, Franky-kun," said Brook and bowed like a gentleman.

"SUPAAAA!"

Nami gave them their keys and kept one for herself.

"This one's for Zoro and Robin since they're not back yet," she said and held up the remaining key. When the crew's attention was suddenly distracted by the loud march of uniformed workers in a line coming down the hallway, her innocent smile abruptly widened into an evil smirk with a glimmer in her eyes.

=-=

"Sir... You did that?" asked a lowly ranked marine officer after the admiral had explained.

"Admiral, was that earthquake really necessary, sir?" asked Akio.

"Ararara, not at all. I'm just giving them a little something to wake them up," said Aokiji, "for now."

* * *

You wouldn't believe how much trouble I had with this chapter. I had absolutely **no** idea how the scene would turn out and couldn't imagine it in my head at all. I had to make everything up for this chapter, and you could say that I had a LOTALOTALOT of trouble with it. I don't think it turned out well, either. Please give me your honest review and, if you want, tell me which chapter you've read so far was your favorite. I like to analyze things to improve myself, you could say. :)

Date completed: August 02, 2009.

Many many many many many many many many many many many -GASP- many many many many many manyyyyyy thanks to Kaoden, Rastafarai, and burichifan for their great criticism ( I think my Language Art's mark is going to raise by atleast 20% after this story :D [105% o-o]) and suffort, and some beatifully written walls of texts (that make me happy)! Those are the things that inspire me to go on and try to better myself as much as I can!


	7. Chapter 7: Ludicrous Ambition

Ah, I'm back again! Sadly, I'm still suffering from writer's block on the Zoro and Robin part. =( I had _**GREATTT**_ trouble writing this chapter and I hope it still turned out okay, which I don't think it did... I usually can't judge my own work properly (has been confirmed...) so I'll rely on you, faithful readers. :D

Started: August 02, 2009

* * *

"Akio, have the explosives and sensors been planted yet?" asked Aokiji. He had his usual sleeping mask over his eyes and his white suit hadn't been taken off at all last night as he fell asleep right where he was. People had often denied his motto 'Justice by Laziness' as a good example for the government, hell, there hadn't been a single person alive who **didn't** deny that, but there also hadn't been a single person alive who had denied that it was_ his_ perfect motto and _his _splitting image.

"Yes, sir," Akio replied with his usual formal face. "What are the orders, sir?"

"Ararara, I seemed to have forgotten. Anyway, that aside... I don't think it's today or tomorrow," he replied and scratched his head.

_Oi, oi, oi... Didn't you just say __**that aside**__? _The large captain groaned to himself. He didn't know why he served an admiral at such a magnitude. _If he can make admiral, maybe someday I'll be God._

_=-=_

_I__ swear I'll die_ _if I have to cope with these two for another night..._

Nami turned in the bed again. The pillow she had covered her ears with was the only thing remaining that was still hers. The blanket had been completely stripped away from her by her captain before she even got to say goodnight, and the sheet from **underneath** them had suddenly disappeared and reappeared all on top of Luffy who was hugging it like some sort of stuffed animal.

It went without saying that she didn't sleep well, if, at all. She couldn't seem to remember. She had felt somnolent and drowsy countless of times, but as soon as she would closed her eyes, they would be wide open in fury only a few moments later at the two sleep talkers/singers/kissers/chompers/dancers. Not for even a single minute did either of the two shut up in their sleep.

"I'm going kill the next person that mentions food or girls," Nami hissed.

And, ironically, before she could even finish her sentence Luffy went, "snails..."

At this point she didn't even care if snails were _considered_ food, I mean, for God's sake, there were _girl_ snails in this world too.

Nami's brows furrowed and an impossible shadow cast upon her eyes as she trembled in anger, and, unable to contain herself any longer, she went berserk.

=-=

Robin examined the plants carefully in the forest growing on ice.

They were truly extraordinary and she began to believe that this island had been formed for initial experimenting for the marines and government only. The citizens living in the village could have been easily tricked or forced here by the world government, which would compliment what Mr. Swordsman had said earlier about their sightings of the village people from the top of the ice sheet.

The archeologist had been out here for quite a while now, mostly searching for edible plants. They had decided to shield themselves from the marines, for once, until they met back up with the others. She and Mr. Swordsman hadn't gotten the chance to tell the remaining crew that there were marines on this strange island, for she fell off the wall of ice before she had even reached where they were. Her body, physically, felt fine though, for she had been saved, but mentally was a different story.

She could cope with another meeting with Aokiji. She could cope with another fight-and-run with the marines. She could cope with being hurt protecting someone. But she couldn't cope with someone being hurt protecting _someone like her_. She didn't understand it. That had been the first thing she had thought of when she regained consciousness. Even though the swordsman hid it well, she could indefinitely tell that there were complications in his back. Perhaps his spine had been chipped, perhaps his spine had been _broken_, she couldn't tell just with a look at someone who was trying to hide it. She had been impressed, as he surpassed all of the limits she had, beforehand, already placed on him. She had thought she knew what he was capable of; she thought she could read him, but in the end, he turned out to become an unpredictable picture.

But she didn't understand why someone would go through all that for someone of _her_ kind. She was evil, a demon as many have called her, but... even so, she only wanted to live, to travel, to be with real nakama for once. That's all she every wanted, but no one ever noticed her wishes. A thought suddenly flashed through her mind wondering that maybe the swordsman _had_ possibly accepted someone like her as a nakama and_ had_ noticed what she wished for, and saved her because of it. She laughed at just the _thought_ of something as ridiculous as that. She was definitely overtired.

She chuckled to herself, "how ridiculous I am."

She didn't mean a word of it.

=-=

Zoro just lay there, not doing anything- no, it was more like, not being able to do anything. He had awoken only a few minutes ago to the sound of shouts, yells, and fireworks from the village. He had tried to sit up but his body wouldn't allow it. It was like his whole body was paralyzed- even the limbs he _hadn't_ hurt, with the exceptions of his hands, fingers, and some of his toes.

With nothing to do physically, his mind began wandering to yesterday...

_**Flashback...**_

"Think this is edible?" asked Zoro as he held up at a green fruit-like melon from a pine-like tree up to his face and raised an eyebrow curiously.

He hadn't been able to bend down to examine things on the floor, so he tried to hide it by seeming like he was interested in the things growing out of the trees. He found himself dozing off more times than he could remember while pretending to be gazing at the beautiful sights above them.

"Mr. Swordsman, we should settle down and call it a night after eating," the archeologist said and pointed to an opened area, like a small clearing, in the forest.

He didn't answer. While he followed her from behind, he dropped his pathetic act and threw the obviously-inedible-and-poisonous-because-it-has-a-green-spiked-shell fruit behind him.

After settling down, the raven-haired woman turned and used her Hana Hana no Mi powers to form a pile of twigs and smaller branches in front of her within seconds. She turned to Zoro. "We're going to need a fire, Swordsman-san."

_Shit. _He knew what she wanted, but if he tried to produce friction and a spark large enough to light the twigs, he might immobilize himself for the next few days.

Regardless, he took out his swords and placed Wadou into his mouth. "Oni..." He crossed his arms in front of him. "-Giri!"

All three in sync, his blades sliced through the air and contacted all on one focus point. The high pitched screeching sound of metal cutting one another was heard as Zoro tried to drag his attack on for as long as possible. Finally, with one last surge of power, he released his attack and a shower of sparks could be seen flying through the air.

Zoro toppled over onto his chest and went into a deep sleep.

_**End Flashback...**_

=-=

The strawhats walked toward the restaurant of the hotel. It was early. They had all been woken abruptly to, something like, a loud shrieking banshee followed by two bombs exploding inside the captain's room. No one had dared to ask about it when they noticed both, the captain, and the cook walk out with new head figures. Sanji cooking breakfast would have been impossible.

"Nami-san, how was your sleep?" asked the Skeleton, the only one completely oblivious to everything.

"Oh, shit!" cussed Sanji and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. "Brook!"

Luffy laughed, "come back here with us!"

Nami raised her fist and trembled uncontrollably. The same death-shadow, as Luffy and Sanji had named it, cast upon her eyes once more.

"Nami's become a maniac over night!" screamed Chopper and ran in circles around the group, "we need a doctor!"

Half a moment later, Brook joined Luffy and Sanji at the back of the pack as his boil began expanding on his skull. "Yohoho, that's funny because I don't have any skin for the boil to grow on!"

* * *

"Sir, a group of strangely mannered kids have been spotted by many passerby and witnesses in a hotel near the square of the city. It was reported seeing them about 30 minutes ago. Should we take action, sir?"

Akio had been accompanied into the room with two other marine soldiers, one at each side.

"No," Aokiji said. He had been staring into nothingness for hours now, but his eyes were dancing and deep as if he had seen something only he_ could_. "They're a restless crew. They'd be gone by now."

* * *

Ah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I didn't. I felt that Robin was too out of character in this one, but I had to include the information in :(. I finished this story at about 3 a.m-ish and have been writing for at least 4 hours. Please tell me what you think of this, because I'm really unsure on my opinion! I can always change it, and if you contribute, your name will be added to the awesome list for helping me at the bottom of each page :D. Good enough of a bribe :)? Haha, guess not, but I hope you give me your HONEST (regardless if it's flames or praise or criticism) review. XD Thank you for reading!

_When I did my first word check on this chapter, the number of words were 666!!!! I had just begun a horror book, and then it showed me 666. Coincidence? I think not! Now I must find myself a garlic necklace and hold a holy cross in my hands. Remind you of anyone yet? :) Usoooooppppp!! I know that I haven't shown much of him in my story lately, and I do hope to bring him back gradually. Though I've accustomed myself a bit to Zoro and Robin's personalities, I haven't really gotten into any of the other characters and just have been using what I already knew from watching and reading OP and common sense (obviously Luffy won't need any more work, :D). I'm a bit concerned that it will ruin the semi-anime-ish mood that I've put in so far if I mess up. :O Oh well, chances are needed to be taken, right Kaoden? :D I know you're reading this!_

_**Q&A!!!**_

_Q: Something along the lines of: 'Zoro broke his spine in chapter 6 and can still move, how is that possible? Wouldn't that paralyze you?'_

_- Rastafarai_

A: I knew it would arise as suspicion!! I'm actually not quite sure why I included that in my story. I think I was cornered and limited by my choices of Zoro's injuries because he landed on his back. I remember having to chose from breaking his shoulders (landing on back of neck) or shattering his back at the end. I didn't feel the need to explain the shoulder thing, so I just went with elimination at the end.

After all, my dear Watson, when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the tru- answer.

Submit your own question!! Click..... [UP THERE WHERE IT SAIS 'REVIEW' OR PM ME AT ANY TIME] :):):)

Completed: August 03, 2009.

Many many many many many many many many many many many -GASP- many many many many many manyyyyyy thanks to Kaoden, Rastafarai, and burichifan for their great criticism ( I think my Language Art's mark is going to raise by atleast 20% after this story :D [105% o-o]) and suffort, and some beatifully written walls of texts (that make me happy)! Those are the things that inspire me to go on and try to better myself as much as I can!


	8. Chapter 8: Formidable Combination

Yohoho! I followed Rastafarai's instructions and caught up with a bit of sleep after chapter 7, so this chapter's a bit late. My writer's block is still strong with Robin and Zoro, but I think I'm enjoying myself writing the other parts a bit more now. Once again, I don't believe this is my best chapter- not even close, but some non-fitting information has to be mentioned sooner or later, right? :D

Started: August 03, 2009

* * *

"Mr. Swordsman?" Robin asked and sat down on a stump beside him.

Zoro opened one eye lazily. He had originally hoped that his body would heal before the woman came back, and, at the time, he thought he was well capable of it. However _now_, his body not one bit better, he began to have second doubts about it.

"We should get going," she said and placed her elbow on her crossed legs, smiling. She was taunting him.

Zoro groaned. He closed his eyes for a moment.

Putting every single, still functional, nerve cell in his body into hard drive, he vigorously shoved himself onto his feet. The strenuous lift and sudden shift of direction immediately caused his body to numb and he began his descent back down again. He stopped abruptly when the archeologist's own hand rested on his muscled chest and pushed him upright once more.

"Can't have you fall _back_ unconscious again, Mr. Swordsman."

Emphasis on **back**.

_Damn._ She knew. She had known all along. She had only been messing around with his head.

Smart and cocky, what a shitty combination for him to be with.

Zoro smirked, but he liked it.

=-=

Somewhere within the forest, Captain Akio planned his next move. If he were to succeed with his flawed plan, the government would surely have to raise his rank.

He was followed by the same two marines that had accompanied him in his last encounter with Aokiji. Akio had come to them personally and told them of his plans for greater power. Their own greed had overwhelmed them and they had agreed instantly, without hesitation, to take part in it if they were credited. If they were successful in the separation of the Strawhat crew one by one and capturing them separately, they had planned to proceed overthrowing the admiral himself. After all, the Strawhats, like any other crew, where only strong together as a team. When separated, their vision would be narrowed and mistakes would eventually overcome them. That would be the opening for him.

But Akio's cockiness and overconfidence shielded him from reality; his common sense, and would lead him to his own downfall- sooner or later.

=-=

"Oi, Nami. I'm bored. Can we do something?" Luffy complained as he dragged his sandals down the empty streets of the village. It had been full of people when they stepped out of hotel, but when the citizens sighted the seven crew members, they immediately evacuated the streets and watched them from around the corners at a distance.

"They're scared of me, Captain Usopp!" Usopp exclaimed proudly, twinkling stars surrounding his head.

"Ooooh! Naaa, Usopp! Do you think I could ever become a brave captain of the sea like you?" asked Chopper. His eyes, themselves, had turned into bright stars, and behind him followed an imaginary shining yellow background with a rainbow.

"Well... I don't know, Chopper. You would have to beat me for the title!"

"Yohohoho, do you think they could have been informed about us?" asked the skeleton.

"This is definitely strange," Nami said, "they shouldn't have known we were coming beforehand. _**We**_ didn't even know we were coming."

"Nami-swann! Maybe your beauty blinded their eyes from up close!" Sanji's heart shaped eyes popped out of his sockets. "But even if I'm blinded, I'll stay by your side forever!"

"Hey, Nami! Let's go to a bathhouse!" screamed Luffy as he ran ahead of the group, backwards.

"Baaaaaaaaaka, you can't swim you idiot," Franky yelled.

"What a splendid idea! Let's go to a_ mixed _bath!" swooned Sanji beside the navigator.

"Well..." she hesitated for a moment, " I suppose I could use-" She was abruptly cut off by the sudden scream of commands.

"It's them! It's the Strawhats! Get them! Inform the admiral!" screamed a marine officer as he spotted the crew. Within seconds, there were hundreds of marines heading their way.

"Why are those bastards everywhere we go?" Sanji grouched. "Luffy and I'll keep them busy while the rest of you get the hell out of here."

"EHHHH?! Why me?" protested Luffy and turned away from Sanji. He began to run, but the cook grabbed his shirt collar.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun!" called Nami.

"Anything for you, Mademoiselle!"

"Gomu Gomu no Whip!"

=-=

Akio and the two marines had been observing the two separated Strawhats in the forest for a quite while now. He couldn't say that he planned on it, but he had spotted them unintentionally as they made their way to the gate that led to the town.

The two had walked at a swift pace, but he had noticed that the 120,000,000 Beri bounty, pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro had been moving quite erratically, sometimes stumbling as if he were to fall unconscious any moment. He was hurt. Akio praised his decision to capture the Strawhats himself, as even luck itself seemed to be on his side.

There had been little talking between the two, but Akio could sense something amidst them. He couldn't quite describe it, but it seemed as if they were aware of each other; silently watching one another.

The swordsman suddenly stopped in his tracks and coughed up a large amount of blood. This was Akio's chance.

"Get them!" Akio screamed at the two, not bothering to keep his voice down anymore.

The two Strawhats turned their heads toward the three marines charging towards them. They weren't surprised. They had been expecting it. They had noticed the three officers following them for a while now, but had decided to wait until they made their move.

Robin began crossing her arms, but Zoro stopped her as he held up his arm in front of her. She looked at him. His eyes were shut. He raised his head, slowly. And suddenly his eyes opened. His killing intent exploded out of him and a blast of air blew the two marines on the side to the ground immediately. His power grew to such a magnitude that even she, one of his own nakama, began to fear it. His arm tightened in front of her, reassuring her that it was going to be okay. She realized that he hadn't raised his arm to stop her, but rather, to protect her.

The blow of air emitting from him pushed back the trees and ripped out the plants in the ground ice.

"Y-you think.. that's enough to scare... me, a marine captain?" asked the towering officer. He was completely unaware of it, but a second after the words were spoken, he crumpled inanimately onto the ground beside the other two bodies. Foam flowed from his mouth and onto the ice.

"Is that all from such a highly ranked captain?" Zoro asked, disappointingly, and smirked.

Robin smiled. "We shouldn't kill them yet, Mr. Swordsman. They could be of use."

* * *

So how was that? Once again, I think they were a bit out of character again. Ever since Chapter 6, I haven't been able to write with my own imagine-and-write style anymore, so I can't really tell if their actions fit their personalities, haha. Criticism and flames are welcome :D. I can always change the chapter to my liking later on.

_**Q&A!!!**_

_Q: 'The only thing I found a little worrying was that Nami didn't try to take a room entirely to herself?'_

_Unless she likes Luffy? Nudge nudge wink wink say no more and that sort of thing..._

_- Viking_

A: To be honest, I didn't think about this one, for once (yes, I think usually everything over logically :( bad habit, I suppose, haha). I did sort of mention the reason, though, in chapter 7 where Nami gives one room for Zoro and Robin alone. I guess her curiosity and gratefulness for her friend overtook her greed (unbelievable, yes...). I guess this is a coincidence, but I had originally planned a bit of LuNa in the beginning, but then when I read a couple stories with ZoRo and LuNa together, when it was originally supposed to be ZoRo, I found it a bit annoying, so I promised myself no other pairings aside from Zoro and Robin.

Submit your own question!! Click..... [UP THERE WHERE IT SAIS 'REVIEW' OR PM ME AT ANY TIME]!

Also, I have a question for **you**, readers! What does OCness, or something like that, stand for? :O I know I'm stupid, but I'm still new to the writing thing, haha. I've never been much of a vocabulary person either. :D

Completed Date: August 03, 2009

Many many many many many many many many many many many -GASP- many many many many many manyyyyyy thanks to Kaoden, Rastafarai, and burichifan for their great criticism ( I think my Language Art's mark is going to raise by atleast 20% after this story :D [105% o-o]) and suffort, and some beatifully written walls of texts (that make me happy)! Those are the things that inspire me to go on and try to better myself as much as I can!


	9. Chapter 9: Gallant Life

I finally understand what OOC stands for! Also, I'd like you guys to keep in mind that romance wouldn't be possible (aside from Sanji and Hancock...) without the change of personalities in the character. Oda made his characters the way they were because he did not want romance to get in the way of the story. They were originally not suppose to love, and you can't change that if you don't change_ them_.

Anyway, I just felt like putting it up there, because I sometimes see 'OOC' being mentioned in other people's story (and my) reviews and PMs. OOC will, and eventually has to happen; it's all about how you keep the flow so it seems natural. Having said that, I have a ton of OOC problems I have to work on right now, haha. I haven't been able to keep up a good flow to the story, so you guys can easily tell that their personalities have changed awkwardly. :D Forgive me! I'm trying to improve!

Started: August 03, 2009.

* * *

"I've been aching for a fight," said Sanji. He placed a cigarette into his mouth and lit it. "But that was unsatisfying."

"They're weak dumbasses," grinned Luffy, "That's why you gather nine strong people instead of nine weak ones!"

"Oi, oi, oi... that doesn't even make sense," Sanji said. He inhaled the smoke, the familiar tingling sensation lingering in his throat again.

He wondered how Robin-chwan was doing with that marimo head.

=-=

"Ah, you're awake, captain-san," said Robin as she noticed the irregular shift of motion from the tied up body.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" growled the marine.

"Oi, you're finally awake," Zoro said as he walked over to him. "We've got some questions for you."

"Are you kidding me? Even I wouldn't rant out my soldiers, dumbass!" screamed the officer. He tried to get up, but the rope had completely restrained him from any upper body movement, not to mention that his feet had been tied together as well.

"Are there other marines on this island?" asked Robin. She had always been good at assassinations, but her specialty had always lied within psychology; interrogation.

The marine remained silent.

"Oi, answer the question," Zoro said and slid his sword under the man's throat.

"Y-yes."

"Who is this operation led by?" asked Robin more intensely.

He hesitated for a while, but then gave in. After all, he was under the controls of his enemies now, and they could kill him at any given time. "Admiral Aokiji."

Robin's eyes widened and she glared fiercely, her throat unable to produce sound.

Zoro had noticed this and began asking the questions in her stead.

"What do you guys want?" asked Zoro, sticking, once again, to his short sentences.

"O-our mission? We were only sent here to accompany Aokiji, so we don't know much. But from what we do know, it's for the experimentation of the 'knock-up stream'. I had overheard the admiral himself talking to a government official through the Den Den Mushi. The government scientists were now interested in the properties of it so they could apply its functions to their future studies. We had been told to blast holes at the base of the stream and record the sound waves and sightings."

"Was it the admiral himself that had created this island? Are there duplicates of it?" asked Robin, her brows furrowed slightly and her mouth remained in a grim line.

"What...? Yes, the admiral himself formed this island. The government scientists had predicted the knock-up stream's point and time, and had admiral Aokiji freeze it from a distance during it's course, thus this island. There are 2 other islands similar to this one, I think, and have already been finished testing. This island is just as a last confirmation."

"So we're on the wrong island, eh?" said Zoro as he finally understood what the woman had meant with her question.

"It seems so," Robin replied.

" 'Just listen from there, Nico Robin' ," came suddenly a familiar coarse voice from behind her.

Robin froze dead.

"Those were the words I had told you in Enies Lobby. Don't turn around Nico Robin."

_**Shit! **_Zoro hadn't expected to meet up against the admiral so soon. He was still far to weak to even dream of fighting on the same level as an admiral right now. He cussed at himself. If only he were stronger...

"I hadn't planned on meeting you ever again, but this is just fine. It seems you have truly found your place in this crew." The admiral's shadow cast over the archeologist. "But this crew is posing a threat to the world government. They- you are wanted dead by the government, and, regardless of my promises to you, I think it is time for the last of the Ohara to finally disappear off this world, Robin."

The marine admiral raised his hand above the raven-haired girl who only stood there, awaiting her inevitable death. Ice grew and covered Aokiji's entire forearm and ended at his fingertips, forming a sharp lance. Robin closed her eyes as she saw the shadow of the admiral driving his lance down on her. Blood stained the white ground as it dripped down Robin's back.

"Oi, woman... Are you going to throw away your dream because this bastard is telling you to? Are they that insignificant to you? I had overestimated you. No one can tell you how to live your life, Robin," the words leaked out by themselves from his bloodied mouth.

Robin opened her eyes and spun around. _**He**_ simply stood there, his hands by sides and his legs parted slightly. The piece of blood soaked ice penetrated out of his left shoulder. Blood poured, in sheets, to the ground from the large hole the admiral's hand had passed through.

"Roronoa Zoro from the Strawhats, bounty 120,000,000 Beri. You have seemed to improve from our last encounter. Very well done avoiding a blow to your vital point."

The swordsman smirked. "Bastard."

Zoro raised his left arm and gripped onto the admirals sleeve, and unsheathed Wado slowly with his other hand.

"Robin, you have to live without fear." The words slipped out of his mouth only just loud enough for her to hear. He didn't know what he had been saying to her since after the interrogation, as he didn't seem to have said anything himself, just his own conscience's voice leaking out of his throat.

He gripped his sword firmly and swung one last time at the logia user. The admiral's recently smiling face had turned to one of confusion as the swordsman's leaking devil energy consumed him. _Could it be-_

CLANG

Wadou slid across the ice floor, a small trail of blood tracing it. The admiral stood meters away from the swordsman, a drip of blood from the cut on his stomach had traced his white suit and hit the ground with a light _plit_. He was a logia type user- physical attacks posed no threat to him- and yet, he was still cut. The admiral had managed to back away just in time to avoid a fatal wound by the swordsman.

"Ararara, could it be that you have learned haki within such a short time period?" asked the official as he stared at the cut that had stained his suit a disgusting colour.

Zoro said nothing. Words before his death were meaningless.

"Roronoa Zoro, I will acknowledge your name and call back my troops on you and your crew at this time, but next time..." Aokiji said, vanishing into a cloud of smoke and puddle of ice. There was a silent echo, "I will kill you."

Complete darkness overwhelmed Zoro for the second time.

* * *

Ahhh!! Before you say anything, I just want to tell you that I already know how bad this chapter is. There's action, but it didn't seem to flow together at all. I couldn't seem to describe about half the entire chapter; the words were hard to find and the fight scene was hard to put into words. Also, even though I just gave a whole huge lecture on how OOCness was impossible to avoid, I think I just BOMBED it. Nothing Zoro said was like him, but I needed something to push the boulder between Zoro and Robin again. =( I overall, did not enjoy writing this chapter at all. It took me from 9:03 p.m to 1:10 a.m to write just a mere 1,300 words while I was completely awake, where it only took me 4 hours for my 1,700 words when it was way later at night and I was overwhelmed with exhaustion. Please post your very honest reviews, and don't worry, I'm ready for anything you throw at me! :D

No Q&A sadly. D= Please PM/E-mail/Review me your questions regarding the story, certain chapter, or even me personally (writing habits, favorite movies [don't ask this one, I don't like movies, haha] etc, etc...

_Bad writers change the characters, intermediate writers copy them, good writers develop them._

_- Santoryuu Soccer ( I'm a bad writer)_

Finished: August 04, 2009.

OFF TO BED I GO- TOO TIRED AND MAD TO CHECK IT OVERRRR!!


End file.
